In a computer database system, structured objects may include compound data types that store data in multiple database columns. Compound data types are in contrast to “complex types” that store structured data in a single database column.
When users of some database systems attempt to conditionally select a compound field from structured objects by entering a query, such as “SELECT SomeField FROM SomeObject WHERE Id=‘0xxxSomeId’,” the database system may respond with a string or primitive (number, Boolean, or similar) as a representation of the value of SomeField instead of responding with the data in the columns of the compound field because of a lack of means to handle the data.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide technology that enables the conditional selection of compound fields from structured objects.